


young bloods

by braggwood



Series: poetry [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: GTA AU, M/M, but its not the usual, kinda poetry, not sure what it is honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braggwood/pseuds/braggwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>thank god for car jackers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	young bloods

**Author's Note:**

> my first poem type thing on here im Nervous

1\. Jeremy came into his life with blood and a bang. A mugger tried to steal his brand new Adder, recently modded and recently painted. Jeremy bashed his brains in, then tried to steal it as well.

Matt came back to find a guy sliding a pick into the window and a bloody mess on the concrete next to him, and at this point, his resolve to live is so low he just walked up to him and said, "You need to move it to the left a bit. The lock gets a little stuck."

The guy nearly cracked his skull open, but it was completely worth it.

2.

"Aren't you the guy that almost killed me?"

"Yeah?" He said it like a question.

"Are you here to finish the job?" He blinked at him.

"Why would I kill you?"

"I'm a guy on a dark street, alone at two am?"

"Yeah, but you aren't a threat, and you don't exactly look like you're rollin' in cash."

"Oh gee, thanks."

"I'm just calling them as I see them!"

"I cannot believe the guy robbing me is calling me poor."

“I’m not robbing you!”

3.

"Matt, can I drive?"

"Only if you don't run anyone over this time."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then you're not gonna drive."

"Maaaatt."

4.

Jeremy comes home with a gash in his arm and two grand in his pocket.

Jeremy comes home with a bullet in his calf and a bag of coke.

Jeremy comes home with a different injury with every job, sometimes with rewards and sometimes not, but he always comes home.

He doesn't come home.

Matt brings him home.

5.

"You were offered to join _Fake AH_?"

Jeremy grins like the devil himself sometimes, and now is one of the times. Matt can't believe any of it. "What'd you say? If you say you didn't take it i swear to god I'll break up with you."

"Please, I'm not that dumb. I just had to...negotiate a bit."

The pause is worrying. "If you threatened Geoff Ramsey-"

"No! God, no. I just had to get you a spot."

"I love you."

6.

"So here we are, huh?" Matt glances at Jeremy as he hops onto the hood of his car and looks back to the city.

"Yup."

"You ever imagine we'd end up here when I killed that carjacker?"

"Could anyone predict what happened when you killed them?"

"I don't know man. What would have happened if I didn't?" He'd still be a suicidal pyromaniac working for a dollar fifty an hour right smack in the middle of gang territories.

"I try not to think about that." Jeremy's smiling right now, and Matt can tell because he's holding his hand and he always smiles when they hold hands.

"The world works in mysterious ways."

"Mhm."


End file.
